


Dim The Lights, Harry by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy lights can be beautiful to display, but be mindful of their more disruptive attributes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim The Lights, Harry by madam_minnie

  
[Dim The Lights, Harry](viewstory.php?sid=5314) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Fairy lights can be beautiful to display, but be mindful of their more disruptive attributes.  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=162)  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=162)  
Challenges: [Monthly Challenge: (2007-12) Secret Yule Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=162)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 535 Read: 831  
Published: 12/11/2007 Updated: 12/11/2007 

Story Notes:

Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name: oldenuf2nb  
Pairing: Harry/Draco

Prompt: Fairy Lights 

Chapter 1 by madam_minnie

"In Salazar's name, what are you doing?" Draco shrieked as he entered the parlour of his lavish estate. Standing precariously atop a rickety ladder was Harry Potter with several jars floating in the air around him.

 

"Hanging up the fairy lights," the brunet replied, stretching to reach a spot in the garland high above the decorated Christmas tree.

 

"Father will be here any minute and you are not even dressed!"

 

Stepping down from the ladder, Harry looked down at the torn pair of jeans he was wearing and shrugged. "I thought you liked it when I walked around dressed like the help," he said with a wink.

 

"Not when my parents are due any minute for our formal holiday dinner," Draco hissed looking up at the decorations Harry had spent the entire day working on. He had to admit, the Chosen One was gifted in many things.

 

"I'm so glad you think so," Harry said pulling Draco into his arms.

 

"Stop penetrating my mind without my permission," Draco replied shoving at the bare, rippling chest he was presently pressed against.

 

"I plan on penetrating more than your mind, Mr Malfoy," Harry growled.

 

"There's no time, Potter."

 

"So, I'm Potter now," Harry said pressing Draco against the wall, pinning his arms above their heads. "Well… Malfoy," he hissed against Draco's ear, "I'll teach you to call me by my proper name." Slipping his knee between Draco's legs, he ground his hips against Draco's and tugged on his earlobe.

 

"Potter please," Draco moaned, tilting his head to the side, exposing his long neck.

 

"It's Harry," he said, slipping his hand inside Draco's designer trousers and seizing the hot shaft at the base. Squeezing lightly, he whispered in Draco's ear, "say it or Daddy gets to see just how much of you, I own."

 

Swallowing visibly, Draco closed his eyes and shuddered. "Harry," he whispered. "Please don't. I was able to glamour the other bite marks but it's…"

 

"Takes a lot out of you to keep the magic flowing to that spot, doesn't it?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear, stroking the length. "Come for me and I'll dim the fairy lights."

 

"Why would you," Draco started to ask then groaned when Harry latched onto the hollow of his throat and started sucking and nibbling as he pumped Draco's cock in long, fast strokes. Draco's incoherent grunts and whimpers seemed to echo in the large parlour as he reached his climax much too fast.

 

Laving the spot where the purple love bite now lay on Draco's skin, Harry winked, licked his palm clean and muttered a refreshing spell over Draco before sauntering to their rooms to change for dinner.

 

When the Malfoys arrived, Harry did as he said he would and dimmed the fairy lights. Much to Draco's dismay however, neither remembered that fairy lights, much like muggle parrots, repeat everything they hear. Throughout dinner, the sounds of Draco's moans, grunts and groans could be heard even above the caroling house elves.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=5314>  



End file.
